Gold Needle
.]] Gold Needle , also known as Soft, is an item that appears in various games in the series. It can be used to cure the Petrify status ailment, and in some games, it causes Instant Death to opponents based in stone. Appearances Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gold Needles can be bought in all stores, and can also be found or dropped from various enemies. Final Fantasy V Gold Needles are an effective way of gaining ABP because they instantly kill the enemies in the basement of Bal Castle. This method also works on all stone based enemies, making it a somewhat limited, but still fairly useful trick to remember. In the Game Boy Advance version, Cannoneers can use Gold Needles with the Combine ability to create Needle Shot, Needle Burst, and Needle Cannon, respectively, each of which are based on 1000 Needles. Shot deals 1000 guaranteed damage, Burst deals 2000, and Cannon deals 3000. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Princess Garnet and Steiner have to help Marcus and Baku retrieve a rare key item called Supersoft from Doctor Tot in Treno. They need this item to rescue their petrified "brother", Blank, who is trapped in Evil Forest. All "Stone" type enemies can be killed instantly by using a Soft on them, displaying the message "became too soft to live" before vanishing. No EXP will be awarded for an enemy killed in this manner, but AP will still be given. Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The ability required to use it can be learned from the Chemist job for 250 JP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift A Ranger can use a Gold Needle with Mirror Item to turn targets to stone. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Adventure Soft can be bought for 90 GP and remove the Ston status, it has 3 uses. The Final Fantasy Legend Needle can be bought for 500 GP. It removes the condition of Stone from a party member and it has 3 uses. Final Fantasy Legend II The item is called Soft and it has a potion icon before its name. It can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 1000 GP. It has 4 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 9 when equipped on them. The item heals Ston from one target. Final Fantasy Legend III Soft heals the Petri status. It can be bought for 200 GP in the following locations: Cirrus, Darius, Dharm, Donmac, Elan (Past and Future), Floatland Town, Knaya, Muu (Past, Present, and Future), and New Dharm. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Gold Needles can be bought for 50 G at Urbeth and Invidia. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Soft Potion.png|''Final Fantasy. Gold Needle FFI Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy. Gold Needle FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Gold Needle.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Soft.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Gold Needle Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Soft.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Soft.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Soft.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Soft Icon.png|Soft icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Soft Item Attack.png|Soft killing target in Final Fantasy IX. FFX Soft.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Gold Needle.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFT Gold Needle.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics'' FFT Soft.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Soft.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Soft Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Gold Needle Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFT4HoL Gold Needle Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFBE Gold Needle.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology The concept for this item could originate from (needle therapy). However, the original intent as shown by the early artwork is clearly a sewing needle, rather than an acupuncture needle. Gold-plated needles intended for cloth are reputed to have a smooth glide both through the cloth and when threading, which may be intended as a means of piercing the stone. Category:Offensive items Category:Recovery items Category:Final Fantasy items Category:Final Fantasy II items Category:Final Fantasy III items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V items Category:Final Fantasy VI items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX items Category:Final Fantasy X items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 items de:Goldnadel pl:Gold Needle